warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Final Truth
Hey, Leopard here. This is a story about Whitestorm's death (Oddly, the second story I've written about that!) but it's a different ending. I want to show him realizing the ugly truth of his family. [[User:Leopardkit|'Particulary Good Finder' ]][[User Talk:Leopardkit|'Hufflepuff!!!']] Death No! Firestar yowled to his deputy, as cats around him fell on to ground, limp. But it was too late. It was a good way to die- courageously in battle, remembered as a hero. It only hurt for a little bit. He didn't have the luxury and pain of preparing to die. Just what he knew was right- nothing elaborate to say good-bye with. But StarClan waited. He felt the pain began to fade, and a whole new sensation emerged. Death. It wasn't necessarily bad feeling, just a one with a foreign feel to it. He let the surprise show on his face, in what he supposed to be a rather comical way, when he heard a soft, amused voice mew "Moonflower was right- they do look shocked!" Whitestorm turned around for a moment and saw a white she-cat was a loving look on her face, and stammered "H-Hello?" He didn't want to admit he didn't recognize the she-cat. He could just play along though. "Don't pretend you know me," the white cat began in a saddened tone. "Because you don't. But it's time you do, son." "Snowfur!" Whitesorm cried in recognition, bounding over to greet his mother. Now he pulled back memories of a warm den and gentle licks covering his head while he squeaked indignantly. Bluestar had kept her faint memory alive, the scent, the way they both moved and spoke. "I wish I didn't have to go. I wish I could stay.," a nostalgic Whitestorm sighed. She gave him a puzzled look. "Why? You can't just stay here, in the middle of all the fighting-" Only then did Whitestorm notice that he was still in the middle of the fray, and he saw friends and Clanmates, strangers and enemies fall all around him, yowling and clawing each other. But everything, the sound, color and even speed seemed muted and slowed. Snowfur looked around with him, with a neutral expression on her face. "Cats don't realize that they need to stop fighting over territory and prey and every other thing. But nobody listens until, well- they're dead from it." Snowfur gave a small smile. "We're all naive and stupid when we're new. But you'll gain wisdom you didn't know any cat could have". she paused. "But maybe we shouldn't know." Whitestorm stopped. Something didn't feel right now... "Snowfur?" ask a quiet Whitestorm. "Yes?" Snowfur answered casually as she stopped in her tracks to turn around to face her son. "What is it?" "We can't- We can't leave them here!" he cried in horror of the thought of abandoning his Clanmates to the mercy of the brutal BloodClan's claws. Snowfur looked away as she spoke. "We can't save our poor Clanmates. We can warn the, yes, prepare them, of course, but not even a StarClan can stop a battle this big from cats that don't even know that we watch over them in these wide skies." "Then how? How can I just let my friends get mauled and maimed? Just how am I supposed to deal with it? Go by without a second thought? Move on? I can't!!!" Whitestorm fumed. He never knew he could be this angry.